In a wired network, node addressing can present a challenge. Often, this addressing is manually set or manually correlated with the installed location of the devices so that networked equipment can be properly configured for its intended function. For example, in an EIA-RS485 network each node can be configured with a unique address and both ends of the communication bus terminated with matching resistors to enable reliable communication and maximum network length. In the past, the installer or commissioning agent would manually set each address and either know or search to determine which node is physically first and last to successfully terminate the EIA-RS485 bus. As another example, in a DALI network the user addresses each node, typically via some type of DALI controller and software. This process can be very confusing to average users and frequently results in either a non-functioning system or a system that requires additional expertise and expensive technical support to troubleshoot.
Previous attempts to solve the addressing problem for multi-drop networks have involved either the addressing of devices at the factory based on their planned installation location or the use of random addressing schemes. Factory addressing can eliminate some of the problems and hassle associated with addressing networks in the field, but requires a large amount of coordination between the factory and installer before the units are shipped. This coordination adds significant costs and lead time to products and introduces many opportunities for error and further hassle in the manufacturing, installation, and maintenance processes (i.e. incorrect addressing or labeling at the factory, installation in the wrong location, needing special equipment to address a replacement station if one fails, etc). Random addressing, which can be initiated either through software or a physical activation by the user, eliminates the need for physical wheels or switches that would otherwise be required to manually set the address, but requires a lengthy commissioning procedure in which the location of each randomly addressed device is “found” and entered into a database so that it can be properly identified and configured for its intended use.